The Day Dumbledore Survived
by icy the witch
Summary: WARNING! TITLE CONTAINS BOOK SIX SPOILERS! This is my protest against what J.K Rowling did in the sixth book! I do not agree at all with her methods but understand it is what she had to do for progressions sake.rated T for violence and forced drinkage.


_Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter or any of it's attributes and friends. anything that we come up with on our own is ours._

_Me and my friend Kayla wrote this together! So go easy on her this is her first time and I haven't done it for that long either._

_As/N: this is in complaint of Dumbledore's untimely demise! I cannot believe that J. K Rowling could do something like that! She does not seem to favor Harry very much, so we decided to put our own ideas down on internet paper._

_"Drink, this Professor. You must." Harry grunted, shunting an other gobletfull of potion into his headmaster's mouth._

_Dumbledore choked it down. But no sooner had it left his throat then he screamed, "KILL ME!"_

_These words made Harry's heart stop in his throat. Clogging a sob in his throat, he refilled the goblet and pressed it to Dumbledore's lips. "This - this one will! Just drink up ... it all be over ...finished...just drink!"_

_Dumbledore gulped it down, looking hopelessly into Harry's misted emerald eyes, then clear, blue eyes closed as the goblet was drained. Sinking back onto the stone floor he fainted._

_Then, all sanity fled from Harry's mind. He panicked and shook Dumbledore as hard as he dared. "No!" he cried, tears failing to fall on dry cheeks. His eyes fogged over and he could hardly see as he fumbled for his wand. "Renervate! No! You're not dead! You promised me it wasn't poison! You can't die!" He shook Dumbledore again futiley and wiped at his eyes. He raised his wand once more, his hand trembling. "Renervate - please -"_

_Dumbledore's crystal blue eyes fluttered and his eyes opened upon Harry's distressed face. Dumbledore felt as if his throat were in flames. "Water..." he croaked, barely able to make a sound._

_Harry's eyes narrowed in confusion for a split second before he jumped to his feet. "Water." he picked up the goblet and pointed his wand at it. "Aguamenti!" he rasped at it. He knelt to Dumbledore and held the goblet to his lips, only to discover, to his consternation, that the magical water had vanished. he raised his wand and pointed it at it again in frustration. "Aguamenti!" he growled. But when he again tried to quench Dumbledore's thirst, the intended water only disappeared._

_In frustration, he ran to the edge of the deep, black lake of death and scooped up it's murky contents. He held the dark water to Dumbledore's lips. "Here, sir -"_

_An icy chill had cralen over his arm and he realized it was not the chill air. He glanced over and saw the decaying corpse of an inferi had grabbed hold of him and was trying to drag him down into the midnight depths of the lake. He tugged his arm out of the disgusting creature's grasp and saw that he was now surrounded by hundreds of these unwholesome things, as they dragged their bodies closer to him, tightening the circle around him, he tried to keep them at bay. "Impendimenta!" Several went flying but it made little impact on their berth._

_All of the sudden Dumbledore yelled a spell that ignited flames around Harry and the boat so he and Dumbledore could make to the other side safely._

_When they returned to land Dumbledore was to weak to Apparate him and harry back to safety of Hogsmeade so Harry decided that he should bring them back to where they needed to be._

_It all went black and dizzy all of a sudden, he did not realize he was on his knees in front of the Hogshead. He and Dumbledore bagan to hobble down the road._

_Then Madam Rosmerta rushed out of the Three Broomsticks to see if they needed help, but then Dumbledore looked up into the night sky and saw the Dark Mark above the Astronmy Tower and asked Madam Rosmerta for two brooms to get to Hogwarts to see what was wrong. When they arrived at the castle in mid-air on their brooms Dumbledore lifted the enchantement on the castle to get in on the grounds.When they landed, Malfoy entered the landing of the Astronomy Tower. Harry took off his Invisibility cloak and took his wand out and stunned Malfoy._

_As four deatheater's come huffing and puffing up the stairs, Harry again ducked under his cloak. First was a squat toadish looking man, with an insane twinkle in what you could see of his eyes between the slits in his mask. He was followed shortly by three other people, one who had the same shape has him, one tall and ragged-looking another, the last grim and gruff. Neither of the last two bore a mask_

_"Well, Amycus, I rather expected you to be here." Dumbledore stated calmly, a relaxing smile playing over his lips. "And Electo, too, I believe!" He said all this in a comversational tone._

_"I see Malfoy failed in his mission!" Hissed the ragged man, glaring down at Malfoy hungrily._

_"You too, Fenrir?" Dumbledore nose slightly heightened in regal disgust._

_"Of course, did you think I'd miss out on this?" Fenrir smirked. "Did you miss me?"_

_"Not exactly what I would call it." said Dumbledore lightly. "You shouldn't have come here."_

_Fenrir snorted in contempt which was met unflinchingly by Dumbledore's cool eye._

_There were the sound of footsteps on the astronomy steps. Harry looked hopefully, from beneath the cloak, in that direction. Perhaps some of the order had made it up to help them? A strange mixture of hope and hate paraded through his system as he saw the hooked nose and greasy hair of Snape climbing the stairwell. All hopes were dashed however as he saw him cast a glance of discontent over the unconcious body of Draco Malfoy. HIs black eyes darted from Malfoy to Dumbledore and back again. A look of estrangement dawned on him as he looked Dumbledore in the face. His black eyes lowered in hatred and he pulled out his wand and pointed it dramatically at Dumbledore's chest._

_Before the words of death could be uttered from Snape's foul mouth, Harry whisked off the cloak and roared, "Impendimenta!" A burst of white light burst from his wand and soared at Snape, knocking him off the Astronomy tower to the spine-breaking collision below. _

_For a moment, the four remaining death eaters stood in stunned silence. A second passed and Amycus, Electo, and the grim faced wizard made for the door. Harry pointed his wand at the disappearing wizard's back and shouted, "Stupefy!"_

_Fenrir snarled and leaped on Harry dragging him down to the ground. His claws strived to claw at Harry's vulnerable skin, but Harry pointed his wand at the monster's throat and grunted, "Petrificus Totalus!" The werewolf went stiff and stopped struggling. Harry began to sufocate under his weight, but Dumbledore used up enough of his strength to roll Fenrir off._

_"Thanks, sir," Harry gasped, clutching at his neck._

_"No more than you did for me, Harry." said Dumbledore brightly, his misty eyes sparkling. "No more than you did for me."_

_A/N:There how did you like it? In case your wondering, this is a oneshot. Not too shabby if I don't say so myself. Unless it is shabby. Please review, I'd like to see how you liked it, how you didn't like it and what I can do to improve my ever failing writing skills. Thank you very much, and thank YOU very much KAYLA! LOL! You wouldn't get it inside joke._


End file.
